Atlantis Doesn't Exist
by BadBlackCatXV
Summary: Yugi, Joey, and Seto go on a cruise in the Pacific, A large storm comes along and ruins their vacation, somehow they end up on an island that never exists in their time Atlantis. Timaeus X Yugi, Hermos X Seto, Critias X Joey, Dartz X Hanasaki.
1. Chapter 1

BC: Well here is another story, I hop you enjoy it! I am going to write 'Can you see me?' Next but only if you vote on my profile! ^^ Please review!

* * *

Black rotting wood floating on the shore, back and forth, repetitively. The air was crisp and salty. Refreshing almost. It cooled the senses.

Today was suppose to be a normal vacation day, sitting on a boat, getting a tan, drooling/flirting with the hot and sexy guys. But sadly this wasn't the case.

Last night, their second night on the boat, just happened that night a hurricane hit them and hard. Life was a bitch.

The ones that were in this mess were four young adults.

One had short pink hair with soft pale skin, clear, she had glasses on her face covered in sand luckily no scratches from the sand. She was five foot two inches in height, weight one hundred and fifth teen pounds. She has a few freckles on her nose and cheeks. She was wearing a small bathing suite, it was a pair of shorts with a bikini top with was pink with a white flower on it. On her feet were flip flops or thongs depending on the person.

The tallest had long brown hair, smooth pale skin, she was six foot zero, she had long slender legs. She was wearing small black shorts, with blue lining. Her shirt matched her shorts and was a small and tight tang top that fit her in all the right places. One her feet were thin leather sandals that were adored with small fake gems.

The third, has shoulder length dirty blond hair, she had a faint tan along her skin, she was sporting a red a red bikini top with a slight crisp country style shirt, she was also wearing white khaki's, on her feet were roman style sandals. She was either five eleven or ten.

The very last one was half way in the water and half way out, she has long multicolored hair her hair consist of three colors, golden blond bangs that were like lightening bolts framing her face, for most of her hair was as black as coal, the tips of her hair was an amethyst hue. Her skin was as a porcelain, but wet sand covered some parts of her body. She was wearing dark blue swimming trunks the lining was a lighter blue, it stopped above her knees, her top was a silver bikini top the straps were black. Her feet were bare. She was about five seven.

A groan could be heard from one of the girls, it was the pink haired girl, she opened her eyes, everything was blurry, her eyes were that of hazel, she slowly pushed herself to sit up. She took off her glasses and cleaned them off with the back of her shirt and put them back on and looked around. She saw things that were unexplained able.

Her eyes were wide with shock and awe. This wasn't Japan anymore, she saw flying car like things, it looked like a huge city, she turned around and saw the ocean, and her friends on the ground...She walked over towards Joey; the blond haired girl and shook her awake.

She heard saw her eyes open. "Joey Wheeler wake up!" She said in a panicked tone.

Joey grunted and rolled over and moaned when she saw the sun. "Dammit, who spiked my drink?" She muttered.

Hanasaki or Hana-chan for short walked over towards Seto Kaiba; the female who had the long brown hair and shook her awake and than went to the multicolored hair female and shook her awake and dragged her out of the water.

Hana looked at the others who were waking themselves s up. She looked up and saw that there were multiple fly car type things flying over head. She watched as they circled them a few times. She than noticed there was a person on them. She looked back at the others.

The last girl she woke up dusted herself off after still dried. Her clothes were dry just not her feet. She she looked at Hana, her amethyst eyes smoldering with confusion, her name was Yugi Motou. A little black shadow like ball appeared by the female's side. It had cat like ears and a mouth. His name was Atem. This little cat ball was nothing but a spirit or innocence it was pure black with some purple mixed with him, he was made of shadows. He was Yugi's pet/friend/family. The little creature, was mischievous, childish, sweet, protective, it acted like a cat and a human. Mostly a cat who likes to get in trouble. It didn't speak will couldn't, only make cute little noises. Yugi understood Atem quite well. Atem could turn into anything Yugi wished, just not food.

"Were are we?" Asked Joey who was know helping Seto up off the ground as she looked around. "This isn't Japan or ant place I have seen or heard of before." She said. Looking at the city before them.

Seto brushed herself off. "I agree with the mutt." She muttered darkly as she looked around. Her icy blue eyes were confused and filled with irritation. She had some sand on her still, mostly on her feet.

Yugi blinked and looked over and saw that the car type objects were landing on the ground a few yards away, a frown marred her face. "Looks like we have company." She said sharply. She crossed her arms and stood straight. The others turned their heads as saw what Yugi was talking about.

There were three men, they were all wearing armor, on was wearing blue armor, another was wearing a teal color, and the last was wearing red armor. "Nope we are so not in Japan any more..." Joey said with a small nod. Agreeing with herself.

"Should we run?" Hana asked fearfully hiding behind Yugi only peeking out and looking at the knights fearfully.  
"No, that will only make us look guilty of a crime." Yugi said her eyes hardening. Hana whimpered slightly and watched as the men in armor got closer to them.

She noticed that the one with the red armor had molted gold eyes cold and almost playful tint to them which only scared her even more.

The one in the blue armor looked rather intrigued and curious, like a puppy almost, a very scary puppy.

The one in the teal armor was emotionless and harsh looking, it made her spin tingly in a warning to run and run fast. Yugi looked at Atem who was floating by her nervously and twitching his ears in multiple directions.

Yugi looked at the men who had stopped a few feet away from themselves, she watched their movements sharply. "Is there anything you need?" Yugi asked in a firm tone. The men looked at her. Yugi stood her ground.

The man in the Teal armor stepped forward. Yugi narrowed her eyes at him. Atem pulled his ears back and lowered himself to her hand length in case he was needed. His lips were pulled back and he started to growl lowly.

"What do you want?" Yugi repeated, this time her voice was dark and strained. The knight took a step back in surprise. His right eye was missing and replaced with a scar.

Yugi glared at the male. She hated when she was never answered, mostly in situations like this one. The man in the teal armor looked at her for a moment before opening his mouth. "Who are you?" He asked, his voice was deep and soothing. Baritone. Yugi looked at him for a moment.

Her eyes narrowed. "Who wants to know?" She asked in a dark tone.  
The Knight looked at her with a blank expression. "You do not know who we are?" He asked looking confused and a little insulted

Yugi looked at him, her eyes went blank as well as her face. "If I did I wouldn't have asked." She said in a flat tone. She lowered her arms to her side. Atem floated closer to her hand.

Her amethyst eyes locked with the taller male in the teal/green armor.

The man in the blue armor was looking around them, his eyes looking at the broken wood and items along the ground.

"We are the Knights of Atlantis." The man in Red armor explained before the other one in Teal armor could open his mouth.

A question mark appeared over Atem's head in confusion. Yugi's eyes were wide in shock, Seto looked stoic, Joey had her mouth gaped, and Hana-chan looked scared.

Suddenly Joey started to laugh and loudly almost a sarcastic laugh. She stopped and glared at the male in red armor. "Nice one, everyone knows that Atlantis doesn't exist." She snapped darkly. Her honey brown eyes darkening and harden at the male. Seto was silent and stoic.

Yugi looked unamused yet thoughtful. Atem was floating around her and close to her face making cute little mewing noises of confusion.

The Knights looked at the women in confusion. "Yes it does, what island do you think you are on?" The man in red armor asked.

Joey frown. "I don't know, the only thing I know it that there are a couple of wackos cos-playing in some tin cans!" She snapped.

Yugi opened her mouth. "Is the year 2012?" Yugi asked softly her eyes locked with the male in teal armor who looked her with calmer expression.

"No, it is not." He explained with a frown.

Yugi blinked and stared at him. "Whats the year?" she asked softly. Her eyes locked with his. Deep blue eyes staring at her. He told her the year.

Yugi stood frozen to the spot. Her eyes with fear and shock. Her posture was rigid and unstable. Joey was staring at Yugi with concern and went to walk up to her. Atem started screaming in panic and spinning around his master.

Yugi turned her head to look at Joey. An insane smile on her face. "Nighty night..." She said, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted. Hana bolted from behind her so she didn't fall her. Atem looked at his master his ears were folded back against his head.

"Nyaa?" He cooed softly and nuzzled her head. Joey bolted over towards Yugi and grabbed the bag that was on the ground beside her. It was a long blue thick stick with a button in the middle.

She grabbed Yugi's finger and pressed the bottom and grabbed a small white test strip. She placed it on a small square machine and saw that her blood sugar was high.

"Shit..." Joey cursed. Seto looked over at them. The Knights looked bewildered and was staring at the girls. Joey looked at Seto. "Her blood sugar is very high." She explained in a panicked tone and handed the device to her.

Seto took it and looked at the device. "Does she have her insulin?" She asked looking at the bag. Joey looked through it and pulled out a broken bottle.

Seto sighed softly and looked at the knights with a bored expression. "Do you have a healer nearby?" She asked. The one in red armor looked at her.

"Yes, but it he is a few miles away, it will take about ten minutes or so." He explained.

Seto nodded. "Do you think we could get her there, she could die." She explained softly. She looked completely calm. But inside she was panicking.


	2. Chapter 2

**BC: Well here is another story, I hop you enjoy it! I am going to write 'Can you see me?' Next but only if you vote on my profile! ^^ Please review!**

* * *

The three knights had no idea what was going on to say the least, they were fucking confused as hell.

Timaeus was holding Yugi in front of him as he drove the Crystal Flyaway 2.O. He looked down at the girl in his arms and notice she was quite beautiful, perky breast, maybe a C cup. Her legs were long and slender, he could she a six pack on her stomach. She must have worked out a lot over the years to gain that. Her eyes were sharp like his own but only slightly roundish.

Her hands and wrist were small and dainty. She looked as though she was that of a princess by the way were body was so clean and soft.

His brows frowned a little. "Who are these people and why did they so...different?" He asked himself mentally. He sighed and looked around and notice that they were only a few feet away.

He landed on the nearby clear land with the others and jumped off holding Yugi in his arms. He bolted over towards the large house. He started to bang on the door and looked down at Yugi who was getting worse by the second.

The door open to revile a man. "What can I do for you Sir Timaeus?" He asked with a pleasant smile.

The said Knight looked at him. "Please help her, she is dying." He explained.

The mans Pink eyes looked over the female and Timaeus's companions. "Well come inside." He said and walked back into the house. The others followed him. "Place her on the table and strap her down. He explained shortly. The man looked to be in his mid twenties. He had long black hair and pink eyes, he was about six foot 2 inches and looked to be an ex-assassin.

Which he was.

Timaeus did what he was told.

"Why are you guys strapping her down?" Hana asked softly. She looked at Yugi worriedly.  
"All she has is diabetes, she is suffering from high blood sugar." She explained looking over at Yugi who was looking rather pained and weak.

The man looked over at Hana and nodded. "I see, it is just a precaution." He explained slowly as he went over towards the other room and started to mix some chemicals and plants together rather quickly. He walked over towards Timaeus who was standing by Yugi. He hand a needle in his right hand and in his left was a clear chemical. He placed the needle in the glass and sucked a bit of the chemical into the needle and placed it in Yugi's arm and pressed down on the bump. The chemical released into her body lowering her blood pressure making it balanced.

Seto walked over towards Yugi and used the True Draw needle and prick her finger and drew some blood and placed it on a test strip and into the small machine. She waited and notice it was back to normal. She sighed and placed the stuffed away and unhooked Yugi's arms and legs.

Yugi seemed more relaxed and well better to say the least.

Timaeus looked at the others. "Want to explain what is going on?" He asked, his voice stern and heavy.

Seto looked at him. "I have know idea to tell you the truth, we were on a boat cruse for the summer, we were hit by a storm and the next thing we know were on the beach." She explained, her blue eyes cold as the tundra.

Timaeus looked back at her than at Yugi. "We will talk to King Dartz and his father, for now we rest here until tomorrow it will be a days trip back to the palace." He explained looking at the women.

Joey looked rather pleased and sat down. Hana looked around the room and books. Seto sat by Yugi's side on the table pushing her hair out of her face.

The old man came back into the room with some clothes for the women. "This is the best I have, please change there are rooms upstairs for you with running baths." He explained.

Joey took the light blue clothes and ran up stairs.

Seto grabbed the red outfit and walked away and headed up the stairs.

Hanasaki grabbed the white clothes and thank the man before walking towards her room.

The man smiled and chuckled. His pink eyes lighting up. "Gereth." Timaeus called out to the pink eyed man.

The man dubbed Gereth looked over at Timaeus who was looking at the female on the bed. "What about her?" He asked.

Gereth smiled softly and walked over towards the women and plugged her nose.

Yugi's eyes snapped open after a few minutes and she bolted up from her sleep. Gereth smiled smugly and placed her new clothes in her lap.

Yugi looked confused and stared at him. "Who are you?" She asked.

Gereth introduced himself. "I am Gereth, it is a pleasure to meet you milady." He said. Kissing her hand.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Are you high?" She asked and pulled her hand away.

Gereth smirk. "On life." He replied. "Your room is upstairs with the other girls." He explained before looking at the three males looking at them.

Yugi nodded and got up and walked away, she felt weak as hell but kept going.

* * *

~Later that morning~

Yugi sat on a small chair on the porch looking outside, her hair was down and cascading down her back almost touching the chair below. She was wearing a white cotton summer dress that was somewhat short, she was lucky to find some underwear as were the others. She wore no shoes on her feet. She stared out into the village that was below. She had not really realized that they were on a hill until see sat out side. She had her legs drawn to her chest and her arms wrapped around her, her head rested on her knees sideways.

Seto and the others wore a similar dress to hers only different clothes and designs.

Seto's dress was red, a small bow on the straps.

Joey had a light blue with silver lining along the bottom.

Hana had a plain white dress on.

The nights were watching them, Joey and Hana were playing in the front yard playing tag and or hide and seek. Seto was reading one of the books with slight difficultly, and Yugi was watching them and helping Seto with a Latin word she was stuck on.

Timaeus looked at Yugi from the living room, he had just taken off his armor and placed it on a dummy. He had bi-colored hair. His bangers were like Yugi's only two difference was that he had a few extra and the middle of his bang stood up and they were silve, the base of his hair was pitch black.

Critias looked like Seto only shorter hair and blond hair.

Hermos looked like Joey only brown hair and molten gold eyes.

All the nights were in there casual clothing.

Timaeus was wearing a thin black material that showed off his muscular chest and arms. He was wearing long black pants that were black leather pants that clung to his body. It was the same as the other two.

Timaeus walked out side and sat by Yugi who looked at him with wide eyes for the moment. Before she turned her head back towards the village, she had a blush on her features.

Hermos walked in the back helping Gereth with the cleaning while Critias cook lunch for everyone.

It was a peaceful day to bad it had to be ruined when it started to rain. Joey and Hana helped Seto grab the book and walk into the house. Yugi remained were she was. Timaeus said nothing they were covered.

"Is this really Atlantis?" Yugi asked breaking the silence. She looked over at him.

Timaeus looked at her. "Yes." He explained softly. "Why do you not believe that this is Atlantis?" He asked softly.

Yugi looked at him, she sighed. "Because in my time Atlantis doesn't exist it disappeared a long time ago." She explained. "Some say aliens took it, other say it was a story, and some say it was a myth." She explained.

Timaeus frowned a little. His deep blue eyes looking into her amethyst. "What about you?" He asked.

Yugi looked at him. "I believed that it was here before, but after a while the countries surrounding it became jealous and started a war, it got so bad to the point were Atlantis vanished to protected it's people." She explained softly her eyes closed for a moment. "That is what I believe." She explained softly.

Timaeus nodded and looked at her closely. He noticed goosebumps on her body. Mental images went through his mind of her naked and begging to be fucked. He blushed and shook his head. He stood up. "I think it is time we get back inside the house where it is warmer." He explained holding out his hand for her to take.

Yugi nodded and took his hand she felt a spark when they connected, Timaeus and Yugi pulled away from one another, a blush appeared on Yugi's face it was a pleasurable spark.


	3. Chapter 3

**BC: Well here is another story, I hop you enjoy it! I am going to write 'Can you see me?' Next but only if you vote on my profile! ^^ Please review!**

* * *

Yugi looked up into his eyes and noticed that they were slitted like a cats. She blinked and stared at him. Was he like her?

She heard Atem, she blinked and stood up pulling away from Timaeus. She looked into the rain and saw a little black ball with ears. She smiled. "Atem!" She called out.

The black shadow ball turned towards the house and mewed in delight, he cried and bolted over towards her and slammed into her chest sending her on her back with a groan, her arms were wrapped around the small bounce ball shadow cat soul thing.

Atem was crying in her chest mewling at her sadly and fearfully. Yugi gently pet his head as he cried. "I am sorry Baby boy." she cooed softly and nuzzled him. Seto and Joey poked there head out and noticed Atem and Yugi on the ground.

Seto looked at Timaeus who was looking at Yugi with slitted eyes. She frowned a little. She growled lowly enough as a warning to Timaeus to stay away from her sibling.

Timaeus growled back at her, his K9's sharp and deadly.

Yugi looked at Timaeus she whimpered slightly in submission, her eyes were slitted as well. Seto blinked and looked at her in shock, Yugi was never like this to give in easily. She sniffed the air around them and noticed she was still weak from this morning.

Timaeus stared at her and purred softly before getting on his hands and knees and sniffed her neck sightly, Yugi tilted her head. Timaeus purred softly and bit her neck and drawing a little blood. He dug his fangs into her neck.

Atem pulled from Yugi and floated above them, only to be pulled into Joey's arms.

The others hand come out to see what the gathering was about. They saw Timaeus and Yugi on the floor while Timaeus bit her neck.

Hermos and Critias knew what his counterpart was doing, but not Yugi sense her eyes were now closed.

Timaeus pulled her closer and growled at the others to leave them alone.

Seto back up and hissed at him dangerously. Critias, Gereth, and Hermos were taken back slightly but noticed that the girls were just like them. Seto slowly back up and into the house, Joey remained normal and looked at the other. "It seems we are not alone anymore." She said with a sad smile before walking into the house going to calm Seto down.

The males were confused at her statement what did she mean by not alone anymore?

Hana was still in the living room. She was curled up on the couch looking at the TV.

Yes they had TV, well it looked like TV.

Atem stared at them all and mewed in confusion.

Joey looked at him. "Timaeus is just temporarily marking Yugi as his mate...the dragon in side him likes Yugi a lot it seems." She explained softly. Atem cooed and nuzzled her chest and went still, his ears went back sinking into his head falling asleep. Joey placed him on a cushion. Which he just floated on barely an inch.

* * *

~Back out side~

Timaeus growled lightly when Yugi whimpered in pain and tried to move away from him. He pulled her flush against his chest and rubbed against her.

He felt her breast rubbing against his chest. He heard her moan slightly but it was stifled.

Timaeus smirked and pulled his head away from her and his fangs out of her neck, he licked the blood from the puncture wounds and nuzzled her neck and purred loudly.

Yugi purred and stayed still not sure if she could move or not, she had never came into contact with a male Dragon before, all of the dragon were whipped out a long time ago. The only ones that were left were, Joey, Seto, Hana, and herself.

Yugi moved and bent down and sniffed Timaeus curiously and mewled softly. Her eyes were slitted and cat she was completely gone for the moment.

This all happened because of that one touch that sparked it off and hi scent that lulled her. Maybe it was because she was new to this and she never been or seen a male dragon before so she wasn't sure if this was normal.

Yugi sat in his lap with her knees on each side of him and she sniffed his chest and neck. She looked at his face and purred and nuzzled his chest and pulled away she was excited.

Her hands searched his chest she loved the fact that his toned muscles flexed with her touches. She shuddered in delight.

Timaeus watched her movements carefully, he was curious, had she not seen another male before? She didn't smell like it.

Yugi looked at Timaeus and purred in delight, she opened her mouth and leaned towards his neck and scraped her teeth along his neck and nipped at it in warning, she felt Timaeus wrap his arms around her and held her by the waist pulling them flush together.

Yugi purred and pushed her fangs into his neck, after a few minutes she pulled away and licked the blood the fell from the wounds.

She looked at Timaeus who had a blush on his cheeks, she mewled and licked the side of his cheek and went to pull away only to be glared at.

She whimpered slightly and sat in his lap. He purred and cuddled her. He got up still only her close and walked into the house he sat on the pile o pillow and curled around her and nuzzled the back of her neck soothingly.

Yugi purred at the new sensation.

The others looked at the two cuddling and either rolled there eyes or frowned at them.

* * *

Hermos looked at them. "It seems Timaeus's dragon side really likes Yugi's dragon side." he said looking at the two.

Seto scuffed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She spat and looked at the book in her hand and head to herself. It was surprisingly easy.

Hermos looked at her and glared. "It is perfectly normal for dragons to cuddled and court one other after taking in the others scents, looks, and aura's." He explained with a smirk.  
"It just so happens to be them and on the very same day, in their eyes it is perfectly normal." He explained.

Seto looked at him with a blank expression. "Oh?" She asked looking over at him. "What else?" She asked.

Hermos blinked and looked at her. "Don't you now male Dragons?" He asked.

"We are the last." She explained, referring to Joey, Hana, Yugi, and herself. "You are the first male Dragon's we have met." She explained.

Hermos stared at her. "Wow..." He was pretty much speechless at her statement. As were the other males in the house except Timaeus who was cuddling Yugi happily. Yugi had her head on his arm and nipped at his earlobe.

* * *

Timaeus was just holding her close and was purring softly.

Critias came out of the kitchen. "Lunch is ready come and get it." He said and looked over at the two who were cuddling on the large amount of pillows in the corner. He shook his head and didn't question it. He learned with Timaeus never to question the man. Joey was the first one up and bolted to the kitchen. Seto rolled her eyes and walked after her.

"Mutt don't touch the food." She said.

"I am not a dog!" Joey snapped back at her. The other female rolled her eyes. "Could have fooled me." She said smirking. Hermos and Critias looked at the two. They were just like them, fighting with one another for amusement.

Hermos walked in and grabbed a plate for Timaeus. Seto was doing the same for Yugi. It was close to the same as Timaeus only a larger fish and lemons, with a side of salad.

Timaeus had a smaller fish with tartar sauce, with rice.

They both walked to the room and saw the two staring at one another and was a few inches apart. Timaeus looked at Yugi he was about to reach out when Yugi hissed at him in warning. Timaeus pulled back and pouted.

Seto chuckled and placed Yugi's food down, which her sibling snapped her head over and became interested in that an not Timaeus.

Timaeus looked at her with a pout and tried to gain her attention, Yugi growled at him and hissed backing away with her food.

Timaeus growled and looked at her and Hermos placed his plate in front of him distracting him from Yugi so he can eat.

Timaeus saw the food and took it from Hermos and started to eat it happily with the fork and knife he was given to him by Hermos. Yugi was eating as well farther away from Timaeus thinking he was after her food.

Seto and Hermos walked into the kitchen and began to eat with the others, everyone got to know the other.

Lets just say Hermos and Seto had a few interests and hobbies and some personality traits. Same with Joey and Critias. Hana got along with all of them.

* * *

Yugi walked into the kitchen with her and Timaeus's plate and placed them in the skin and washed them and placed them on he drying rack before walking back into the living room and tackling Timaeus to the pillows snuggling into his chest happily.

Timaeus was taken back for a moment but wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Her pulled her dress back down her ass so no one saw what he saw. Her tight underwear showing the curves of her womanly parts.

He had been sitting when she tackle him, but he didn't budge much. He saw her coming. He purred softly and looked down at her.

Yugi was looking at him, she looked so innocent so...sexy and fuckable. He shuddered a little and felt himself become aroused.

He leaned down slowly and cupped Yugi's chin and pulled her into a kiss, Yugi pushed herself towards him and purred.

To him Yugi tasted like sweet honey with a tint of something sour.

To her Timaeus tasted like mango's and sugar.

Yugi pressed herself against him and wrapped her arms around his arms, Timaeus's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against him feeling her tight curves and breast, he was a male and half the time his mind was on sex and boobs.

It came with his nature, he wasn't open about it but hell it was the truth.

Timaeus purred when he felt her sit in his lap pushing up against him.

Yugi moaned softly and felt something hard and lumpy and purred and rocked against it, making Timaeus and herself moan.

Timaeus looked at her and purred. He stood up and picked her up, Yugi wrapped her legs around his waist. Timaeus held her up and walked up the stairs and into his room and smirked he opened the door and placed her on the bed and pulled away from her. He walked over towards the door and shut and locked it. Tonight was going to be fun for the both of them.

A little voice in he back of his head told him he was going to fast, but he shrugged it off and walked over towards Yugi and took off his shirt and boots leaving on his pants.

Yugi had removed her clothing and was only in her underwear. He crawled up towards her and straddled her waist and looked down at her. Her breast were a bit larger than what he thought, she was a C cup, most likely a 38 C. They were round and soft. The nipples were a soft pink and harden. He grinned and lowered himself for a night of passion and lust.

He found out he was her first. Her first time having sex, he had popped her cherry which led to blood, he panicked a little but calmed down when she wanted more.

He was taking it nice and slow just for her. The human part of him was asleep in side him so he had no idea what was going on, the same with Yugi.

Timaeus grunted and cummed inside her. Yugi moaned and cummed when he before he did.

Timaeus laid on top of her panting heavily, he looked down at her.

Yugi looked at Timaeus looked flushed and satisfied. She leaned up and kissed his lips which he complied.

They pulled away and a trail of saliva followed as they split apart.

They were fully mated.


	4. Chapter 4

**BC: Well here is another Chapter of Atlantis Doesn't Exist.  
**

**Seto is OCC in this because he is now a she, Seto is more emotional as a women.  
**

**So Yeah. Remember, Yugi, Joey, Hana, and Seto are not HUMAN they are Dragons animal like! So yeah...just wanted to get that point across before I get complaints...  
**

* * *

The next morning Joey, Hermos, Critias, Seto, Hana, Gereth woke one at a time, they were all in there Pj's.

Seto was wearing a long shirt with shorts that could barely be seen under the shirt.

Joey was hearing a tang top and a stolen pair of boxers that she stole from he dryer.

Hana was wearing long baggy pants with a loose top. Her hair was in a messy bun.

Hermos was just wearing a pair of boxer shorts.

Critias was wearing a muscle T shirt with shorts.

Gereth was wearing ropes.

The only people that weren't up was Yugi and Timaeus after all they did have a long night together.

Joey looked at the table and stared at it blankly. "Was I the only person who heard the moaning and grunting last night?" She asked looking at the others with sleepy eyes.

Seto looked at Joey. "No, I heard it as well, and it was disturbing..." She said and rubbed her face. She was grumpy and had yet to have her coffee, she has to run on it because she had to get up in early hours of the morning to get to work at Kaiba Corps.

Gereth grunted in agreement. "At least they weren't screaming..." He said and grabbed a weird looking machine and made some hot drinks. He placed a mug in front of Seto and the others.

Hana heard a small tired mew and looked over at the door to the kitchen and saw Atem. She smiled and waved him over. "Come here Ate'." She cooed as the flying ball of shadows floated over towards her and sat in her lap.

Hana looked at Gereth. "Do you have any cream or milk?" She asked looking at the healer.

Gereth smiled and nodded he got out a small bowl and placed it on the table and grabbed a glass bottle of milk, he placed a drop of honey in it with a sprinkle of sugar. Atem looked at Gereth and mewed in thanks and floated above the bowl and started to lap it up.

Gereth smiled and studied the odd creature. "What is Atem?" He asked looking at eh females.

Seto sipped her drink that tasted like coffee only sweeter. "A demon soul." She explained.

Gereth stared at the cute creature horrified. Seto chuckled. "He is nothing but a baby, his soul is sweet, Yugi found him when she was a little girl, he was in a cage hurt and scared." She explained.

Seto stared at Atem. "He is a very powerful creature, but very loving and gentle, his true form is exotic." She explained. "Once Yugi save him she let him go, she told him he was free but he ended up following her instead." She sighed and took a drink. "She named him after her father that was killed in a raid." She explained. "Atem Darkling and her mother Yami Motou." She said.

Atem finished his meal and fell onto the table and purred, his tongue was out and on the side and he had a smile. He was a happy boy.

Gereth looked at Atem and smiled. He picked up the bowl and washed it and placed it on he drying rack.

"I wonder what will happen when they wake up?" He asked out loud, thinking about how Timaeus and Yugi would react.

The others groaned. A question mark appeared on top of Atem's head in confusion.

* * *

~With Yugi and Timaeus.

Yugi had her head on Timaeus's chest sleeping, her hands were laying on his chest in a comfortable position.

Timaeus had his arms wrapped around Yugi keeping her close. His face was in her hair. The blanket was on top of them covering them both.

Yugi nuzzled his chest in his sleep and cooed softly at the welcoming scent. Her body tingled from last night.

Timaeus was in a deep sleep, he hadn't slept this good in ages.

Two sets of eyes opened slowly. Yugi looked at what she was laying on, it was warm, moving, and fleshy.

She looked up to see two pairs of blue eyes staring at her with shock.

Memories of what happened last night flashed through their minds. Yugi blushed and rolled over and stared at the ceiling. She felt horrible, confused, shameful, and sad.

Timaeus looked over at her and felt a surge of emotion go through his body, he knew what it was...he could feel her emotions due to the fact they were mated and now had a link.

He now new he was falling...no he was in love with her...well shit...

The reason he knew this was because, the emotions of the Dragon was strong and calling out to Yugi.

So what ever he was feeling she could feel and whatever she was feeling he could feel as well.

That was the link, they could even read each others minds if they wanted to, he was going to leave his open so that Yugi could trust him.

Yugi blushed even deeper. She turned her body and looked at Timaeus. Her eyes blank.

Timaeus looked at her not knowing what to say or do. What he did was wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

It wasn't fair on them, that they had to suffer for this. He felt pain in his chest and held her close.

He looked down at Yugi who was sobbing in his chest, her body racked with each sob and breath intake.

After a while Yugi's sobs turn in to small sniffles. Yugi pulled away and sat up, she sat up and was about to leave.

Timaeus grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. Timaeus wiped her tears away with tissues on the nightstand. He cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead in a comforting way.

He pulled her into his lap and nuzzled her neck. He was trying to comfort her the best he could like his mother did to him when he cried.

He heard Yugi giggle a little and start to purr lowly. At this moment he didn't care if his emotions were messed up right now he wanted her happy.

Yugi looked at him, her emotions were messed up as well. She knew she had an attraction to the knight but barely, but at this moment she felt a pull of her soul, reaching out to him.

She let him cuddled him, she knew that he was just trying to comfort her in the only way he knew that might help.

Why should she get upset at the fact she was mated to him, he was a good looking guy, gently, soft, caring, strong, huge in some area's. But know she just wants to get to know him.

Timaeus pulled away slightly and looked at her. "I think we should get to know one another sense we are stuck in this relationship." He explained with a small smile.

Yugi nodded a little sadness in her eyes at the fact she was pushed into the relationship. "That would be great, but I am not leaving this bed anytime soon." She explained firmly. She was trying to ease the atmosphere, Timaeus laughed a little in amusement.

"I wasn't planning on moving either." He explained. "I am feeling kinda weak at the moment from what happened last night.

He laid down on the bed, taking Yugi with him.

Yugi snuggled up to him. Her head resting back in his chest as he smiled and ran a hand through her hair in a relaxing fashion. Making her purr.

Why should they be upset, they are stuck together forever now so whats the point?

Oh maybe because that Yugi could never go home again, even if they did find away, which she even doubted.

Yugi deiced to tell a little about herself.

"My favorite color is Red and Blue." Yugi said. "I like walks on the beach, my favorite flower is a sunflower, I hate watching TV, I prefer books, but I will watch a movie every now and than." She said. "I play games, I am competitive, I have one siblings, both of my parents were men." She listed. "Seto is my half sister, same father different mother." She mewed when Timaeus played with her bangs.

"I am twenty one (21) years old, I have no kids, I love drawing...hmm." She hummed softly. "That's all I got really." She explained.

Timaeus nodded. "My favorite colors are Purple and silver." He started. "I love walking and Hiking, My favorite flowers are Dragon snaps and bells, I like TV on rainy days, I train seven hours a day." He explained. "I do read a lot, I love games, I have no siblings." He hummed in thought. "I am twenty two (22) years old." He explained.

He looked down at her. "That it." He said with a grin. Yugi smiled and looked at him in he eyes.

"Sounds fascinating." She said with a wide smile, her eyes sparking a little.

Timaeus smiled at her. "If you say so, anything else you would like to know?" He asked.

Yugi thought for a moment. "Yes; what is your favorite food?" She asked looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Stake with a side of potatoes and gravy with come corn and a beer on the side." He explained. He felt a little more at ease with her now.

But it still felt a little off but it will go away once they got use to one another. "What about you whats your favorite food?"

Yugi smiled. "Stake with potatoes with gravy with a bottle of Vodka." She said with a grin.

Timaeus looked at her for a moment. "You drink?" He asked.

Yugi nodded. "My uncle own a liquor factory back home, My uncle and I drank a lot." She explained with a small grin.

Timaeus nodded. "Hm, not many women around here drink, they are pretty much think they are high and might with barely a personality." He said. "To me they are all the same." He explained in a dry tone.

Yugi looked at him. "Let me guess, into large amounts of makeup, always wearing dresses, afraid of dirt, gossiping so on and so forth." She asked.

Timaeus looked at her. "How did you know?" He asked looking at her.

"People never change." She explained.

Timaeus nodded and laid his head back. "But not all of the women are the same, you have to look harder and passed what is really there, you might find a diamond in the rough." She explained.

Timaeus turned his head and looked at her. "Oh?"

Yugi smiled and nodded. "Look at my friend and I, we are different." She explained.

Timaeus nodded. "Yes you are."

Yugi looked at him closely and noticed that he had a light five o' clock shadow on his face.

Yugi placed her hand on his cheek and stroked his bristle on small itchy hair.

She smiled and looked up into his eyes.

"Itchy." She cooed.

Timaeus laughed and nuzzled her hand. "Yes I'll have a shave here soon." He explained rubbing his chin with his hand.

Yugi smiled. "It suits you." She said. She looked at the clock and notice it was eight in the morning. "I think we need to get out of bed and get something to eat." She said with a cringe. " But first we need a bath or shower." She said.

Timaeus looked at her. "Yes we do, we smell like sex." He said and untangled himself from her and swung his legs off the bed and stretched. Yugi smiled and stood up and walked towards the private bathroom and opened the door, she looked back at Timaeus. "Care to join me?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

Timaeus smiled and got up from the bed and walked over towards her and the bathroom. He smirked and followed Yugi in to the bathroom to wash off the smell of sex.

* * *

~Back down stairs~

Seto and the others were wide awake. They waited for any sound of yelling or shouting. But nothing. They heard two pairs of foots steps and the sound of running water, but that's it.

Atem was helping Gereth with the food turning into a knife so he could cut the food. He wouldn't turn into the spoon because the water was hot and burning.

Hana was in the living room watching TV with Joey, Hermos, and Critias. They had had to get dressed, but they knew that Timaeus and Yugi were not ready to move today. So they were going to wait another day to travel back to the palace. They had yet to pack.

Foot steps started up stairs. Yugi came down first with a smile on her face holding a pair of pant in her arms.

"YUGI!" Timaeus shouted from up stairs. Yugi brusted out laughing.

"If you want them you have to come and get them!" She called out to him and walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Seto looked at her with a raise eyebrow. "I thought you would be upset and crying over what happened last night." Seto said looking at her.

Yugi sighed softly. "I am a little, but it natural I guess, I am not really upset...just really confused." She explained. "If I was human than I most likely be upset about it, but sense I am a Dragon it seems normal." She concluded.

Seto searched Yugi's face for any lies. "So your okay with it, I mean being the mate of a man you just met yesterday?" She asked.

Yugi looked at her. "Seems natural to me." She said with a shrug. "All the emotions will come tumbling down, but it wont be anytime soon." She explained. "Pulse we are already mated so whats the point and being upset about it?" She asked.

Seto nodded. "I guess so." She said, she will talk to Yugi later about it.

Yugi smirked and chuckled a little making Seto raise an eyebrow. "What?" She asked.

Yugi held up Timaeus's pants. Seto placed her hand in her palm.

Timaeus walked down stairs in nothing up a shirt and boxers. He walked into the kitchen and took them from Yugi and slipped them on.

Yugi pouted and looked at him. "Ruin my fun." She said.

Timaeus smirked and pulled her from the chair and sat down and placed her on his lap and placed his head on her shoulder.

Yugi looked a little surprised but calmed down after a minute and relaxed into him.

Seto frowned a little and sipped her coffee, she had Gereth make more for her.

Well it was an interesting morning to say the least.


	5. Chapter 5

_**BC: Hello here is another chapter of this story yeah...umm I realized something, if I took my times with the story I can write more and get a lot of things down...so yeah this took me two days...**_

_**Eight pages and 4,910 words in all~**_

* * *

It had been a few days until the Knights and the women decided to leave Gareth and his home. As they were there, many things have happened to them. One major thing it Timaeus and Yugi were now full fledged mates and many jokes and pranks pulled on one another.

Gereth had taken measurements on Yugi, Hana, Joey, and Seto.

They all were in light long dresses, very thin and went a few inches above the ankle.

Seto's dress was a light silver color, around the edges were lined with a blue thread. It had straps to it and a bow in the back to hold the dress together. She also had a pair of matching shoes that went with her dress. Sure white with a tint of silver and blue.

Joey's dress was pure black with a red silk cloth underneath it. It was simple yet elegant. On her feet was a pair of plain black slippers easy for running.

Hanasaki's dress was a golden hue, going from her bust to the ends of the dress slowing turning darker, making it seem like the sunset. It was beautiful on her.

For Yugi she wore a plain white dress that looked tight fitting, it was made with silk, it was beautiful and was wavy along the bottom. Going from her hips down it as a light blue scarf type of cloth, it matched Timaeus's colors. It was a meaning on Atlantis, she belonged to Timaeus. They were courting. Adoring her feet was nothing. The men had recently found out she was not a face of wearing shoe, but Gereth had made a pair for her just in case.

Gereth had also made something for Atem, it was a small bow that as a crimson color he had placed it on the top of Atem's head in between his ears. Atem loved it so much that he licked the ex-assassin's face happily and nuzzled him. Atem loves bows and other cute objects. Mostly he just loved to play with them when he got bored after a while.

Yugi had placed the girls bathing suite in a bag and handed it to Joey who walked outside and placed it on Hermos's vehicle. The knights were already outside waiting for the girls to get ready to go.

Timaeus was sitting on his and was leaning on the handle bars with his eyes closed. Hermos was grumbling under his breath at how slow they were being. Critias was smiling a little and hummed a little as he patently waited for the girls to get settled.

"Whats taking the girls so long?" Hermos grumbled. Critias smiled. "They just want to make sure they have everything." He explained to the male in red armor.

Timaeus looked at them and chuckled. "Why, can't wait to see Seto?" He teased his brother. Hermos flipped him off and snared at him, only to make the two other laugh.

After a few minutes had passed. Seto had walked out pulling out Joey by the back of her dress who was looking rather annoyed. Seto was looking rather annoyed as she shoved Joey onto Critias and walked over towards Hermos who chuckled a little at Seto's annoyed face.

Hermos mouth the words 'wow' he was amazed, seeing Seto in her new dress. He was speechless. Critias could only laugh at the man across from him. As well as Timaeus. Critias had his arms wrapped around Joey's waist keeping her in place. He loved the feel of her body against him. He than let her go so that she could get on, which she did by sitting in the front to face him. He raised a brow at her.

"I don't like wind in my face it is hard to breath." Critias could only nod. It was annoying at times having the wind in your face going up your nose making it hard to breath.

Hanasaki bounced out along with Gereth who was holding a small medium silk bag in his hands. There was also a strap connected to it so that you could hang it over someone ones shoulder. The women looked utterly beautiful in them.

Timaeus turned his head over towards his right and looked at Critias and Joey and smiled. "Nice outfit Joey you look lovely."

He than looked to his left to Hermos and Seto who ere currently engaged in a deep and what seems to be interesting conversation. He loved he new dress on Seto it fit her body shape and so did the colors.

He than looked back at Gereth and who was getting onto his own ride and pulling Hanasaki behind him. Gereth looked at Timaeus and smiled and tossed him the bag. Timaeus bent backwards and grabbed it and sat up normally and looked into the silk bag and blinked it was a whole boxes of needles and a few plastic bottles.

He looked at Gereth. "What are these for?" He asked him, his face was controlled by confusion.

Gereth chuckled. "It is mixture for Yugi, sense she has Diabetes that will help her not have an attack." He smiled at the teal knight.

The knight nodded and placed it in one of the bags on he side of the machine and tucked it away for protection if it would fall nothing would break.

"Where is Yugi?" He asked the man with pink eyes. "She is getting Atem who is hiding." He explained.

Timaeus sighed and rubbed his nose, he was about to get up when Gereth's door slammed shut and Yugi walked out with Atem in her arms sleeping.

Timaeus looked her up and down and smirked at her once he saw the scarf on her hips. He knew what it meant and snorted in approval .

Yugi walked up towards her mate and kissed the smirk off his face lightly and placed Atem in one of the bags to sleep in comfort. She than finally after an hour and a half of waiting got on and wrapped her arms around her mates waist. She made sure to sit on her dress in a comfortable way so her dress doesn't fly up and show everyone what she has.

Timaeus felt his whole body relax and shiver in delight once she took a hold of his waist. He looked at the others. "Ready?" He asked, his question was replied with nods and smiles.

He turned on his Sky Crystal 2.O and took to the sky at a normal speed. He felt Yugi's arms tighten around his waist and pushed herself up against him tightly. He chuckled and looked back at her and smiled a little, when he saw that she was looking to the sky with her cheek against his back.

* * *

~Seven hours later~

After seven hours of none stop flying they had finally made it to the palace. Everyone was relieve with the fact that they could finally get off the flying death trap as Hanasaki has mentally dubbed. She has been riding with an ex-assassin, who has a thing for speed and tricks.

Atem had woken up but remained in the bag, only to poke his head out and mew at Yugi and the others every now an again.

Yugi had fallen asleep on the ride, so Timaeus had to stop and place her in front of him, he had one arm wrapped around her waist keeping her in place. Every now and than he would kiss the top of her head and whisper soft words to her that would get a nuzzle and or a coo. He found that Yugi had a small pout to her lips when she slept, it made her look adorable and so damn kissable.

He dropped to the ground slowly and parked in front of some servants and slaves. He dismounted the flying death trap. Holding his mate with him in his arms and used his free hand to grab her bag with Timaeus inside and order some servants to take care of the rest, he held onto the silk pouch and walks away, he walked to his room which was on the top floor a few doors down from Iron hearts room and Dartz.

Critias, Joey, Seto, Hermos, Hanasaki, and Gereth walked behind him going to there rooms.

Joey and Seto had a room next to one another. The two were right in the middle between Hermos and Critias. Hanasaki was placed her a room besides Gereth who was on the left side of Timaeus.

* * *

~In Timaeus room

Timaeus gentle placed Yugi on his bed. He than placed Yugi's medication on the dresser with the mirror on the wall. He than opened the bag for Atem to come out.

He smiled when he bolted over towards Yugi and cuddled into her side. Which she responded by cuddling Atem by wrapping her arms around him and holding him close to her chest. Which Atem purred happy and nuzzled himself again the twins that Timaeus loved so much.

He was glad to have a woman by his side. They still needed to tell one another about themselves and there past.

He smiled softly and started to take off his armor and place it on a rack and dummy close to the bed. He kept his sword by his side. Still in it's scabbard.

A knock came to his door and he placed his helmet on the foam head on his night stand and walked over towards the door and opened it only to see Dartz looking at him with a smile and bright eyes.

"Good evening Timaeus, I am glad that you are back home safe and sound." He chirped.

The look on Timaeus face said it all. But he decided to say it anyways. "What do you want?" He asked. He leaned against his door frame.

"Nothing, only that I heard from a little bir-"

"Gereth." Timaeus interrupted.

"d...yes, that you have a mate by the name of Yugi Motou." He said clapping his hands together in excitement.

Timaeus couldn't help but smile a little. "Yes, but at this moment she is asleep." He explained. He had delight in his eyes as well as love.

Dartz smiled and nodded, "Alrighty than." He mewed in delight, "I leave you alone, I am going to check up on the others." He chirped and walked off.

Timaeus rolled his eyes and shut the door to his room and locked it, he unhooked his scabbard and sword from his belt and placed it beside the bed on his side where he sleeps. He undid his belt on his pants and placed it in his drawer. He than undid his boots and slid them off and took off the rest of hid clothes and walked to the bathroom naked. He needed a shower.

Once he was finished and dripping wet from his shower, he walked out to his room, with a towel around his waist and his neck. He looked over at the bed and noticed that Yugi was awake and on her side looking at him with a smiling playing at her lips.

He noticed the change in her clothes, she was wearing a silky see though night gown. It went from her bust that slit apart showing her stomach. He sucked in a breath and let out a shuddering breath. He looked at her legs, and nearly die at seeing the pale beauty, he noted a few scares but kept looking at them. They were lovely to his, He than looked at her large thighs and gulped, it loved it. More to hold into in his opinion.

"Yugi what's this?" He asked in a wobbly tone, he felt sweat on his chin sliding down his face. He gulped again. How how he could die a happy man tonight.

Yugi smiled. And innocent...not so much innocent more like she was planning something innocent. "Nothing really, I just wanted to give you something, a little gift if you will." She said and placed her hand on the bed and got onto her hands and knees and clawed over towards him.

Her bests fell making her harden nipples stand out more.

Timaeus slowly padded over towards the bed and looking at her the whole way. He felt his cock pulse to life seeing her this way.

"It seems that someone is excited." She purred softly. Her eyes dancing with hunger and amusement.

Timaeus blinked once and tilted his head downward and saw that his 'little friend' was stand up high and proud. He felt a blush heat up his cheeks and ears; turning them red as scarlet. If someone didn't know better they'd think that he was sick with the scarlet fever.

The black cat demon soul mewed and flattened his ears not sure what was going on this these two, but he could smell a strange scent in the air, it made him not feel so good. So what he did was he got off the bed and went to the window and opened the latch and floated to Joey's room to stay with her until the scent goes away.

Yugi watched Atem go at the corner of her eye and looked back up at her mate, she sat on her legs sitting in front of him for that matter and grabbed the towel and unraveled it from his waist. She licked her pink lips in an animalistic fashion.

The head of his cock was red as a cherry. The vein along his shaft was pulsing out. She could see, his penis twitch in the slightest. She slowly reached out her right hand and gripped his member. She could feel how swollen it had become, it was hard. She slowly started to run her hand up and down his shaft making sure that he felt everything.

She tilted her head up ward to look up at his face. The first thing she noticed was that his eyes were closed and his breath was hitched.

She pulled away. "Come on the bed and lay down, just relax, I'll take care of you~" Her tone was dark as chocolate cream.

Timaeus did as he was told and climbed onto the bed with slight difficulty and laid down, he moved the pillow so that he could watch Yugi though lidded eyes.

His eyes followed Yugi as she crawled over towards him and got in between his legs and sat on her knees. She placed her hands on his thighs and squeezed them lightly.

He frowned a little as he watched her. What is she going to do to him?

Yugi leaned over and kissed Timaeus's lip, nibbling on his bottom lip and bit down every time he tried to kiss her back, he learned after a few times that he had to do nothing.

Once she was finished with his now swollen lips she went to his tender neck and licked along it slowly and over his holes in his neck that were from her.

Her lips latched onto his lower point of his neck; right above his collar bone and started to suck on it slowly, lapping at the skin, forming a bruise.

After a few minutes or some of her sweet torture. Slowly going down his chest, kissing her way, leaving a fiery awake under his skin.

Timaeus was enjoying the feel of Yugi's touch as well as her love. He was starting to get impatient about it though, wanting to move forward and on towards the pleasure. The pleasure he really wanted.

Yugi stopped at his pubic hair and looked down at his harden cock and mewed softly, she looked up at Timaeus. "What do you want?" She asked her hand was barely touching it, but she was close enough so that he could feel the heat radiating from her hand.

She felt his hips buck towards her hand a little wanting to be touched.

The female pulled her hand away a little more. "You have to tell me what you want." She explained to him.

Timaeus glared at her darkly. "I want you to touch me." He said though gritted teeth. He knew if that he forced himself onto her, it would not turn out to well for him or her. So he did what she wanted even though it was impatient.

Yugi smiled and wrapped her hands around him and slowly and at a steady pace started to pump him, she was pushing his skin and swollen muscles to move. Her a few grunts and pants come from Timaeus, she tilted her head up. She saw that his face was strained a little and that his hands were griping the blankets under him.

She smirked and than lowered her head down onto the tip on his member and blew on the tip lightly and watched as his hips jerked up. She chuckled and deiced enough was enough, she opened her mouth and slowly took him in, inch by painful inch. She used her tongue to wet the shafted to make it easier to take down her throat when she goes to deep throat him. She starts to sucked and lick at his member as she bobs her head up and down, scraping her teeth lightly along the shaft wanting to pleasure him even further she grips his balls and starts to kneed them.

Above her, Timaeus was holding her head, and gripping her hair, pulling on it slightly, trying to control her sucks and the way she used her tongue on him. He was panting heavily and was bucking his hips lightly as his eyes were closed from the pleasure building up in his stomach like a coil.

Yugi pulled away from his member completely and licked her lips of the pre-cum, it was salty with a hint of fruit. She smirked and looked at him. "Yum~" She mewed in delight as she crawled over towards him, leaning up towards his face, she bent down into his ear. "Your turn." She whispered in his eat and nipped at the lobe.

Timaeus arms slowly wrap around Yugi's waist and pulled her down onto the bed, under him. He looked down at her. He smirked at her darkly. "Oh you are in one hell of a night~" He chirped in an innocent tone.

His hands slowly go to the middle of her bust and un-clip it. He watched as her breast were released and reveled to him from the less than concealing outfit. He cupped one on the mounds and slowly started to squeeze and pull at the breast lightly, he rolled the nipple in between his forefingers.

He watched as Yugi's blushed darkly and close her eyes in relaxation again his touches on her body. She placed her arms above her head and let him do as he please. Sense he did the same for her.

Timaeus slowly leaned down and placed the nipple in her mouth and licked over the breast and nipped at it. To him her skin was soft and warm. Soft as silk, and warm as the sun. He pulled away from the nipple and looked down at it. He smirked when he saw how hard, and how much it poked out. He poked it inward with his index finger and pulled away and watched it slowly poke out again.

He than grabbed it with his thumb and index finger and twisted it around a little and let it go. He looked at Yugi whose face was flushed and her mouth was open a little to help with the panting.

He went to the other nipple her right one and smirked, he did the very same thing he did the other. Once he was finished he pulled back and looked at her chest and face. He nodded in satisfaction and hooked his fingers around the underwear line and pulled it off her and dropped it to the floor and looked even closer at her body.

"It does seem she works out a lot, maybe it is to keep her diabetes in check." He thought to himself as he slid his knuckles down her stomach and stopped right at her curly black pubic hairs. He looked at he and smiled.

Yugi was staring at him with wides, she blushed and closed her legs and curled them so that he couldn't see her area. "Don't look." She said with a heavy blush.

"Why, you are beautiful." he whispered to her and gently stroked her smooth legs.

Yugi's blush even deepened. "It's because I am hairy." She mumbled lowly. She looked away from him.

Timaeus raised an eyebrow and stared at her. "No your not. I don't care if you are or not, your still Yugi." He whispered and leaned over and kissed her temple. "Just opened up and let me see you okay." he whispered softly, he grabbed her knees slowly and started to spread them apart easily. She wasn't putting up a fight, she did look nervous.

He spread out her legs fully and looked at her and than at her bush. "You are not hairy, trust me I have seen a monster." He said to her, he didn't know if he should be telling her this but he wanted to tell her that she had nothing to be ashamed of.

Yugi looked at him. "Monster?" She questioned. The knight nodded. "Yes, the hair went up to her stomach, covered inside of her things, and well it was not a pretty sight to see, but other than that, she was the sweetest women and beautiful at that." He explained. "She just had a lot of hair, nothing wrong with that, I call it a monster because she didn't see happy about it either, so she deiced to shave it off." He nodded and looked at Yugi who cracked a smile.

Timaeus looked at Yugi's and brushed his knuckles across her small bush. "Besides, it is very small and it is just a very thing patch." He explained. He bent down and placed his lips on the small bush and started to kiss downward.

Once he got to the center of her body and looked at her to ask her for permission. He looked her in the eyes and waited for her to nod or anything at at all to say that he could do thing to her.

Yugi smiled at him. "Go ahead." She whispered softly and laid back and forced herself her relax. She gasped when she felt his hard but soft tongue run over her entrance, he was slowly licking at her. He used his hands to her at her clitoris, by spreading her lose skin apart. Swirling his tongue around counter clock wise harshly, than going clock wise just as hard, than once her little white pearl appeared he placed his tongue in it. Yugi gasped and shuddered harshly, her body was stiff as could be.

He pressed his tongue against it and licked upward in an abusive manner, making Yugi's scream in pleasure and her hands bolting to his hair and head.

Timaeus lapped up her fluids and pulled away, hr grabbed her wrist pulling them away from his hands. "How did that feel?" he asked looking down at her with a smile.

Yugi was panting harshly, her face was flushed redder than a tomato. Her right arm was laid across her eyes. He smirked proudly at himself for a job well done. He reached out for her arm and pulled it from her face and cupped her cheek. He bent down as he pulled her up and kissed her lips happily.

Yugi kissed him back slowly but surely.

After a few minutes of sucking in each others tongues they pulled away from one another. They were both panting at a delighted speed.

Timaeus looked at her her, his eyes had darken with more lust, they were darken than before. Yugi's were closed off, to foggy to be kept open.

Timaeus smiled down at her, he bent down and whispered in her ear. Yugi opened her eyes and smiled at him with a nod. "Go ahead." She smiled softly.

Timaeus grabbed her legs and pulled them around him and hooked them together around his waist. He placed his hands on either side of Yugi's head to keep himself balanced.

Yugi reached down in between her legs and Timaeus's. She took a hold of his cock and and aimed it at her entrance and smiled when he pushed in the head. She let go and placed her arms above her head and stared at him as he started thrusting inside her, his eyes closed in concentration. Yugi was letting out pleasured moans and gasp as of pleasure.

Her arms locked themselves around his neck. But Timaeus ripped them off his neck and flip her onto her stomach and stated to thrust into her from behind and cupped her breast as he leaned over her back and nipped and licked at the back of her ear and the back of her neck and in between her shoulders.

The taste of estrogen ans sweat only made him go faster and harder. He loved the feeling of being inside her and remembering what he was feeling and making sure she was in pleasure just as much as he was. He angled himself a little and started to thrust into her, he looked down at her and noticed that her mouth was open letting out silent screams of pleasure.

He smirked and grabbed her hips and started aiming at that spot. He knew that he got it. She wasn't much for a nose maker but that just made it more fun for him.

He grunted and cummed inside her, he felt Yugi tighten around him as he cummed, she did as well. He panted harshly and landed on top of her. She collapsed onto the bed and panted, she could still feel him inside her. He felt so good.

Yugi turned her head to the side and looked at him. "Love you." She whispered softly.

Timaeus grunted in reply and lifted himself onto his arms and pulled out of her and laid on his back beside her. He grabbed her and wrapped her up in his arms and pulled her to his chest. He kissed the top of her head and relaxed. "And I you." He said to her in a gentle and soothing voice, he did have a slight tone to his voice that made him sound tired.

Yugi nodded and laid her head in his chest. She yawned and looked outside and noticed it was getting dark. "So when is dinner?" She asked kissing his collar bone.

Timaeus smiled. "Here shortly, I'll have it sent to our room, for now just relax for a bit, after all. We are going to have a long night." He said with a smirk. His eyes held a devilish glint in them.

Yugi looked at him. "Really, one round his not enough for you?" She asked him, an elegant brow was raised.

"Please that was nothing, I have a lot more stamina, after all I am your Knight in Shinning Armor~" He said in a sing along tone.

Yugi face planted into the pillow and groaned and hid her face. Timaeus laughed and wholeheartedly at the situation.

Yugi than lifted her head and glared at him darkly, but her eyes held a playfulness to them. "Yeah laugh it up, because you might just end up on the floor for a month, with nothing but your hand." She threatened. Timaeus looked at her, his smirk was still on his lips. "Oh and how do you plan to do that?" He asked with a deadly smirk.

Yugi smiled and placed her hand on his chest and gently slide it down to his member and squeezed it, her nail digging into the head of his penis.

Timaeus yelp and pulled away and fell off the bed and fell onto the floor.

Yugi chuckled and licked her thumb, she barely dug her nail into his head. She leaned over the side of the bed and looked at Timaeus who was glaring at her. "Told you!" She chirped and smiled at him.

"Bitch." He spat.

"Cock sucker."

"Lint licker."

"I wish!"

"..."

Yugi laughed her ass off and held her stomach at the look on Timaeus's face.

His eyes were wide and his mouth was gaped. "The look on your face is priceless!" She gasped and laid on the bed curled up in a ball. Timaeus sat up and chuckled a little, he curled up on the bed and sat down beside her and ran his hand through her hair. "Your laugh is cute." He whispered to her.

Yugi smiled and placed her head on his thigh looking up at him. "Thank you." She smiled and relaxed against his menstruation.


End file.
